My sweet Prince
by NuriNeko
Summary: SasuNaru . Las acciones pueden ser diferentes. Pero el sentimiento es el mismo. No siempre el amor dura de la misma manera. One-shot.


**Nota: Fanfic borrado, ahora resubido xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Pero eso no signifca que no pueda raptármelos o.ó**

**My sweet Prince**  
_By NuriNeko_

Abrió sus ojos con cansancio. Sus ojos se veían apagados y su cabello revuelto le daban un aire de masculinidad típica en él. Su típico bostezo de "Buenos días" fue recibido por al cálido aire que acompañaba a la habitación... vacía... Miró el techo algo confundido y dejó viajar su rostro hasta posarse en la persona que dormía a su lado... Ojos azules, cabello rubio y ese aspecto infantil junto a esa sonrisa que solo él conocía.

Todo en Naruto era perfecto...

Suspiró al mismo tiempo en que su amante despertaba de su lapso de descanso. Sus ojos a medio-abrir al igual que su boca volvían a tentarlo; dándole deseos de volver a repetir la noche anterior. Sus cuerpos juntos, sus bocas peleando la una con la otra y los gemidos de su koi en su oído. ¿Quién creería que su rivalidad durante el día terminara siendo una relación carnal por la noche?.

"_Nunca pensé que me harías sudar _

_nunca pensé que yo te haría a ti lo mismo _

_nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo _

_nunca pensé que me sentiría tan avergonzado"_

-Buenos días- Escuchó de la boca del rubio. Ya no era lo mismo... antes le sonreía, sus ojos brillaban y el kitsune se aferraba al cuerpo del moreno como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿A dónde había ido todo eso? Ya no disfrutaba de las caricias que Naruto le daba, ni tampoco de las palabras que con el tiempo dejó de creer... todo había cambiado...

-Buenos días- Saludó secamente Sasuke mientras se levantaba. Dando por finalizaba una de las tantas noches que pasaba junto al rubio. Ambos sabían que el día comenzaba igual. Pelearían, competirían, una que otra misión, una que otra pelea y finalmente una noche en la cama ya sea del rubio o del pelinegro... Qué más podían pedir... Era quizás su única manera de expresar sus sentimientos. Por que por más que lo negaran, su relación era más que eso. Más que una noche junto al otro. Más que el deseo de un cuerpo sobre otro. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y su relación había pasado a segundo plano. Todo hoy en día era monótono para ambos compañeros.

"_Yo y el dragón, _

_podemos ahuyentar todo el dolor _

_Así que antes de que acabe mi día, recuerda... _

_mi dulce príncipe, tu eres el único _

_mi dulce príncipe, _

_tu eres el único."_

Sasuke buscó entre el desorden de la pieza de Naruto su ropa. Sin evitar posar sus ojos en la foto del equipo siete. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios. Quizás, si todo se hubiera dado de otra manera. El no tendría ese dolor en el pecho y Naruto no lloraría cada vez que el moreno lo dejara.

-Me voy, recuerda que hoy hay entrenamiento- Dijo vistiéndose por completo y saliendo de la habitación. ¿Por qué siempre todo tendría que ser así?... ¿Era necesario callar sus verdaderos sentimientos y expresarlos solo de noche?. Su rostro cambió a uno más melancólico a medida que avanzaba y llegaba a la puerta de salida.

_"Nunca pensé que tendría que retirarme _

_nunca pensé que tendría que abstenerme _

_nunca pensé que esto saldría tan mal _

_cierra el agujero de mi vena." _

Amigos, rivales y amantes... qué relación más extraña. Pero esa era la vida que había escogido junto al kitsune. Y el no era quién para cambiar todo de un momento a otro. Estaba con la persona que amaba, no importa de la forma. Estaba con ella y punto.

_"Yo y mi valioso amigo, _

_podemos llevarnos todo el dolor lejos _

_Así que antes de que acabe mi día, recuerda... _

_mi dulce príncipe, tu eres el único _

_mi dulce príncipe, _

_tu eres el único."_

Unos brazos rodearon su espalda por detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Después de mucho tiempo, había vuelto a sonreir de la forma más sincera. Esas sonrisas que solo el rubio conocía, o más conoció. En el tiempo en que eran felices. En el que nada importaba más que ellos.

-Ai shiteru- Sopló contra su oído un nostálgico Naruto. Apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke, suspiró esperando una respuesta que el mismo sabía que no escucharía-No lo olvides...

Algo nuevo. ¿Qué podía responder él?... ¿Volver a callar?... Él era su todo. Volteó su cuerpo y sus labios chocaron contra los del rubio. Esta vez en un beso suave, delicado, en el que sus sentimientos no necesitaban palabras. Eso bastaba. ¿Algo más? Vió sonreir al rubio.

_"Nunca pensé que llegaría más alto _

_nunca pensé que joderías mi cerebro _

_nunca pensé que todo esto podría expirar _

_nunca pensé que romperías la cadena"_

-No lo olvidaré.

_"yo y tu_

_todavía hacemos que corra todo el dolor _

_asi que antes de que acabe mi día, recuerda... _

_mi dulce príncipe, tu eres el único _

_mi dulce príncipe, _

_tu eres el único"_

Y sin más que decir salió de la casa de su Koi. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios no desaparecería en un buen tiempo.

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora**: Llevaba tanto tiempo sin publicar que había olvidado como subir fics xD En fin, este fue el primero de Naruto que escribí y publiqué hace como seis años. La canción "My Sweet Prince" pertenece a la banda Placebo (¡pedazo de banda!), a pesar de que la letra en sí trate sobre otro tema quise ocuparlo en este fic porque representaba bastante lo que quería escribir, ahora mi drama es que leí por ahí que ya no se podían subir songs fics a la página, es eso cierto? ._. Espero haya gustado y un review nunca viene mal, antes que sea banneado, no tengo idea xD.

Saludos :D


End file.
